Tea & Blood
by ROMVLVS
Summary: a look into the future, 3 years.
1. Chapter 1

"Shibonu Morita..." Sighs  
"Me." shifts in his chair.  
"Look Ayu, there's only soo much I can tell you right now. I ..."

Ayu Yamada was drunk and was lost. Not unusual for Ayu Yamada when she was drunk. But as she turned a dark alleyway, a moronic grin erupted from her face, eyes turned starry. "Morita!?" She lunged to hug her once friend Shinobu Morita. As she connected, Shinobu gave way and they crashed to the hard cement sidewalk. Shinobu spat out a spray of blood from his mouth. Even in her drunken haze, Ayu Yamada realized something was wrong. She touched her stomach to feel the sticky slimy wetness. By the time the reality sunk in, Morita was unconscious. She got up, her sweater and muffler bloodied, her gloves stained. She fumbled with her cell phone, but realized the police wasnt a good idea. Ayu pulled at Morita's pants to find a wallet, she checked for an address.

Ayu and Shinobu sat in a big flat, Morita's 7 bedder pad. Where He lived alone. They sat in the living room, on big wide gray cushioned chairs. The place was simple and nice. It was'nt some dark bohemian vampire & satan worshipper spread Yamada had pictured. Shinobu Morita had always been wierd. And most often rich. ANd a bit off a screwball. But no one knew what he did. And where He'd dissappear, when they were in college together. Ayu Yamada had shifted to Kyoto after graduating from art college. She was the same age as Morita had been when she had last seen him: 24 yrs old. That made Morita 27 yrs old. But He still looked the same. She had'nt had any contact with any of her friends upon graduation. That was 3 long years now. And here she was, in Morita's living room, in Kyoto, where He'd been living for a long time too. They sat sipping strong dark green tea, Ayu in a fluffy yellow sweater and a white top concealed underneath and a beige skirt. Morita in a pair of blue pants, His torso coarsely bandaged.

Ayu had taken the liberty to shift to Morita's when he was still unconscious, temporarily. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Please"  
Ayu Yamada pleaded to Shinobu Morita, asking him to reveal more. Shinobu Morita was stabbed several times in the torso. And left for dead.

And it was Ayu Yamada who had found him. She was drunk then. But somehow after seeing a bloody Morita, had snapped out of her haze. She had found his address from his wallet. And taken her heavy sweater and put it around Morita to conceal his bloody clothes. He was wearing one of his patent white shirts, and those skinny pants. Yamada hailed a cab, stuck Morita in it, slid beside him and asked the cab driver to take him to Morita's address. She even paid the cab from Morita's wallet, pretending that her boyfriend had passed out and was sick.

"So? How have you been Ayu? And How come you are in Kyoto?" Morita asked. "I live here. Have been for 3 years now" Ayu Yamada realized Shinobu Morita was not going to reveal anymore about his near-death experience, when He said "I'm only trying to keep you from trouble. Don't you realize that? Are you still a kid"  
Ayu Yamada had taken care of Shinobu Motita for the past week, as He lay unconscious. But a few seconds ago, she'd wanted to strangle him with her scarf. Here he was, all bandaged up and would'nt tell her what had happened.

"Yamada designs!" Ayu proclaimed. That was her Art Boutique. SHe was an excellent potter. And was quite skilled with almost anything involving clay.  
"hows everyone?" Morita inquired. "I quite don't know." Ayu said. "I "  
Morita leaned forward. "You can tell me, I have'nt heard from Takemoto in years myself, or Mayama. Not even Hagu." After a short pause, Morita said poking Yamada in the arm "So hows he doing?" Who Ayu asked. "You know, Your husband...Mayama!" Morita suddenly realized he had said something, gone too far, that something had gone wrong while he was absent from Tokyo. Ayu's face was still a mirror to her soul, she still could'nt hide her emotions. And he had upset her, to the point of her eyes tearing up.

"Its nothin'" Ayu said rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. "He went to Osaka, with Rika. They got married, Now they run Harada designs from there." Yamada said almost breaking down. "And Hagu-chan and Shuji-san "  
She looked at Morita Angrily, crying "How could you just let Hagu go? How could you, How could you let her escape? From your grasp... You had her remember?  
I never even had Mayama, & You just let her go? How could you"  
Morita sipped & kept the cup on the Glass table in front of him, got up and moved next to Ayu, put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I know it hurts. To let someone go. But, Isnt it all for the better?" Tears rolled down Morita's chest as Ayu cried.  
Just like you love Mayama, He loves Rika, and Rika loves him too, NO?" And Hagu chose Shuji over me, I did'nt dump her. I dont love her anymore, But am happy. Because it was something I'd do again. All of it. And you have had three year to get over Mayama. Have'nt you? You will find a good man, one day, very soon. Its not like Mayama's ever gonna come back..."

Ayu put her arms around Shinobu and cried harder. "Cry, cry as much as you like." Shinobu said. "Cry and get over Mayama, let it all go." With his other hand He ruffled Ayu's long blond hair, as Ayu wailed in his arms "Let it go, completely. Start from scratch, a new beginning! Like you dont have a past." 


End file.
